Honest Game Trailers - Splatoon
Splatoon is the 50th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder & Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the third-person shooter video game Splatoon. It was published on June 9, 2015. Splatoon ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Splatoon on YouTube "From the company whos games milk your nostalgia for cash like a $60 Buzzfeed article, comes a new IP inspired by the 90's Nickelodeon logo that's going to be a real bitch for Mario to clean up after." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Splatoon Script From the company whose games milk your nostalgia for cash like a $60 Buzzfeed article Nintendo comes a new IP inspired the 90's Nickelodeon logo that's going to be a real bitch for Mario to clean up after. ['''Mario': "I'm-a tired!"]'' Splatoon For the first time in fourteen years, Nintendo released an original game and it might be one of the most Japanese things ever! Combining seafood, dressing up like a Harajuku girl, and splattering tentacles with wet gobs of goo in the world's first PG bukkake simulator! Enter the world of Jet Set Radio- uh, I mean Inkopolis, a cheery, post-apocalyptic world overrun by mutant squid. Cringe as you interact with dozens of hipster SpongeBob k''nock-offs, who speak in a horrible combination of fish puns, and your dad trying to sound cool. Ugh! ''Gibberish ''(On-screen text: LOSER ALERT!) Then, when you're ready to fling some ink, jump into the squid-ified version of ''Gang Warfare where teams clash in a deadly fight over what color to paint the floor. Using an array of slight variations on a Super Soaker, or a giant roller if you really wanna see them hatin'. Dirty' song Get ready to have some fun -- as soon as you turned off all the awful motion controls! And experience a great core game with tons of unfulfilled potential, full of missing features at launch like: stage selection; enough stages; enough game modes; enough weapon variety; match making; split-screen multiplayer; voice chat; voice chat between friends; a way to say anything other than "Yeah!" or "Boo!"; a way to skip the unskippable news reports that happen whenever you turn the game on, a way to change your weapon without quitting the lobby; a way to quit lobbies once you've joined them; a way to play on the same team as your friends; or a way to stop playing this stupid casual game! My God! Why is it so addictive?! Nothing makes sense anymore in this unpolished Nintendo gem, where the single player is one of the best parts about an online-shooter, and the local multiplayer is as much fun as watching an old man take a bath. man takes a bath Eww! So get ready for a great overall experience with some issues that just won't stop nagging at you, because Nintendo either thinks we're not ready to play a full game at once, or they're f***ing incompetent. But hey, at least it didn't cost half a billion dollars, right? Starring: Hentai Incoming, Master Roshi Cuttlefish; Heavy Breathing Judd; A Minion in a Hat Sheldon; Finding Nemo & Moe; Nipple Sneakers Sean; Super Wetroid Jelonzo; Street Urchin Spyke and Jizz Everywhere! Spalooge Please make sure your own base gets painted, and painting walls doesn't count as territory. There! You are now better than 90% of the kids who play this game! Callie and Marie': "Staaaaay fresh!" Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about 'Splatoon 2. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Splatoon ''has a 96.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Several media critics agreed with Honest Game Trailers' take on the game. Jacky Anne of My Nintendo News highlighted the Honest Game Trailer for pointing out "all the little niggling problems with Splatoon, but also admitting that despite them, it’s highly addictive." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha agreed, writing "the game is fun, but just watch the trailer and realize that it’s pretty hard to disagree with what this Honest Trailer has to say." In a similar vein, Dan Seitz of Uproxx noted "when we reviewed Splatoon, we found it compelling, but unfinished. How unfinished? Well, that’s what Honest Trailers gets into… before pointing out you’ll still play it obsessively. The most jokes are made at the expense of Splatoon‘s limitations, which are arbitrary and ridiculous." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Joey Davidson of Techno Buffalo wrote: You know a game’s officially made it into the collective gamer consciousness when folks are clamoring for the Honest Game Trailers team to tackle it in a new episode. That’s what we have today with Splatoon for the Wii U. There’s a ton of low-hanging fruit when it comes to this game, the innuendo and missing voice chat included. However, the HGT team does toss a few good quips in there as well. Specifically nipple shoes. That killed me. It’s not their best work, but I can dig it. I’ve taken a few days away from Splatoon over the last week. I’m too busy with other games and E3 preparation. This “trailer” actually has me itching to play the game some more. (J. Davidson. June 10, 2015, TechnoBuffalo) Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder & Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Check Out The New ‘Honest Game Trailers’ Video For Splatoon '- My Nintendo News article * 'Splatoon mocked in glorious Honest Trailers fashion - Staaaaay fresh! '- Techno Buffalo article * 'Splatoon Gets An Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Trailers Takes On ‘Splatoon,’ ‘Nintendo’s Unfinished Gem’ '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Third person shooters Category:Nintendo